


held and taken

by preromantics



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They all know it would take nothing, nothing at all, less pressure even than the barest press of Damon's fingers against her hips, leaving little spotted bruises in their wake, for the silk to break away.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	held and taken

It's just that Elena knows, and Stefan knows, and -- they all know that the curl of Damon's heads into the carved wood of the headboard, the silk tied tight and digging little red, biting and creased marks into his wrists, isn't because the silk is holding him down. They all know it would take nothing, nothing at all, less pressure even than the barest press of Damon's fingers against her hips, leaving little spotted bruises in their wake, for the silk to break away.

Stefan groans against her ear from behind, head hooked over her shoulder to watch Damon below her. His hands run down her ribs, graze the sides of her breasts, and travel down to her hips, fingers curling in to still the roll of her hips. 

"Fuck you," Damon says, eyes narrowed and dark, looking right up past Elena, to Stefan right behind her. He presses up off the bed, rolling his hips up hard, pressing deep inside Elena, and Stefan makes a low noise against Elena's neck. 

He moves one of his hands from around Elena's hip to press low against Damon's chest right under both of Elena's own, pressing him down into the mattress enough that it dips under them all, the weight of his palm something Elena can't really think about, but it makes her suck in a breath at the useless twist of Damon underneath her. When she looks up at his face he's looking right at her, something like a smirk curling at the side of his mouth.

Stefan uses his other hand to curl his fingers over Elena's own, pulling her hand up to the side of her own neck and twisting her fingers apart, tender and soft. 

Damon groans before Elena even catches up to the soft drag of Stefan's lips on the pad of her index finger, low on a dark sort of laugh that Elena can feel curl through his chest under the palm of her other hand. 

"Ask me not to," Stefan says, and Elena can't see his face but she knows he's grinning, the little side of him that always comes out in full-force when they're all together, that makes him mark Damon's skin (short-lived, deep bruises and sometimes cuts where his fingernails dig in) everywhere Damon leaves a mark on her, that makes the two of them bite and press against each other just as easily as Stefan pours a drink from him after, their fingers twisting around the same glass, comfortable.

Damon doesn't say anything, but Elena can see the set of his jaw change, and she feels so full, her thighs tense against her own want, need, to roll her hips down against him instead of waiting. 

Elena presses back against Stefan's chest when he presses his teeth in, sucking lightly with just his lips, groaning around her finger, the sound going straight down her spine, and she can't help but extend her thighs and pull herself up over Damon's cock so she can sink back down again.

The motion of Damon's hands above them both draws Elena's eyes up -- the silk is pulled tight against his wrists, the headboard split and cracked under his fingers, straining to stay and not pull away. Stefan seems to notice, too, because he squeezes her hand and presses up all the way against her back, reaching forward faster than Elena expects and pulling the silk away from his wrists with a groan. 

Elena doesn't expect Damon to stay -- she expects him to surge forward and press her back into the mattress, to fuck into her hard and deep. He meets her gaze with a grin, slow and lazy, stretching his arms but not moving the placement of his wrists. 

Stefan laughs, once and hot against Elena's shoulder. "Go on," he says, though Elena isn't sure if it's aimed at her or at Damon, only that Damon rolls his hips up short and Stefan's hand is between them, sudden, rolling slickly against her clit.

Elena moans, the sound twisted and caught in her throat, riding down against the too-lazy roll of Damon's hips, narrowing her own eyes when she looks up at Damon's face, his expression. She drags the hand Stefan dropped up, though, pressing her finger into his bottom lip and dragging it across, leaving it slick and dark underneath. 

Damon opens his mouth and grins. "Minx," he says before closing his lips around the pad of her finger. 

Stefan's fingers press against her with more pressure at the same time, stilling their movement to let her rock faster against them until she comes with Damon's mouth sucking slick and hot around her finger, his hips dragging up deep inside of her in one smooth motion. 

He lets go of the headboard only after Elena bends down against his chest, tangling his hands through her hair to drag her up, kissing her deep and a little metallic while Stefan shifts to the side of them, reaching below Elena's stomach to curl his fist around Damon as he nips little groans into Elena's mouth.

  
  
  



End file.
